danger_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
Quality Standards
To ensure that every page is clean, readable, and accurate, we have certain quality standards that editors are expected to follow. Here's a rundown of what we expect at the Danger Days Wiki. General Standards *'Good grammar and spelling is expected for every page. '''You don't have to be an expert, but the pages should be neat and well-written. *Avoid large images, unnecessary headings, videos, etc. Keep the pages clean and organized. *'All information should be factual and backed up with a direct source.' *No nudity or sexually explicit content, hateful or racist imagery, or links to illegal downloads (music, videos, etc.) Anyone who uploads this content will immediately be banned. *No "jokes," trolling, or vandalism. Specific Standards * A brief biography on crew member pages is fine, but avoid writing at length about the person's background, career, etc. The focus should be on their work with Danger Days. * The Twitter accounts mention countless one-off characters, locations, and events that are never brought up again, like the character "Uncle Hankle" that Dr. Death Defying mentioned once on Twitter. Most of these subjects don't need their own page. But if the subject is mentioned more than once, or it seems to be a significant part of DD history (like the Helium Wars), you can consider making a page for it. Just use your best judgment. * Canon tends to contradict itself across different media. For example, the Twitter account Agent Cherri Cola is completely different from the Cherri Cola in the comics. Include every "version" of the characters on their pages, not just one or the other. * '''Avoid making assumptions, even if they seem obvious.' For example, most fans assume that Party Poison and Kobra Kid are brothers, since they were portrayed by Gerard Way and Mikey Way. However, this has technically not been stated as fact, and should not be included on the Wiki as canon material. * Avoid taking fan theories as fact. Check out the list of common misconceptions for some of the most popular theories. * Avoid including your own headcanons or making up your own stories for the characters. Unless it's been stated by an official source, it's not canon. This includes statements like "Kobra Kid was probably the primary caretaker of the girl..." Reliable Sources General guidelines *'When you cite a source, link to the direct source whenever possible.' Linking to a fan post about an interview is acceptable if 1. they post the interview in full, and 2. the original source is deleted or unavailable. *Do not cite fan blogs that summarize the source or rewrite it in their own words without including the original statement. Make sure you're referencing the actual direct statement so there's no confusion. *'''Always cite the source using the reference tool. '''Do not add text to the bottom of the page like "My sources were a tweet and an interview with Gerard." Using the reference tool keeps the pages clean and uniform. Reliable sources These are considered reliable sources when it comes to information about Danger Days: *Anything that comes directly from My Chemical Romance (Gerard Way, Mikey Way, Frank Iero, or Ray Toro.) *Anyone who worked directly with MCR on Danger Days (Jason Fijal, Becky Cloonan, Jon Rivera, Ricky Rebel, etc.) *Canon content like the Twitter accounts, comics, music videos, etc. Be aware that these tend to contradict each other. *Entertainment media like music blogs and magazines. However, make sure that you're citing a reputable source, and avoid any posts that consist of baseless speculation. Unreliable sources These are ''not ''considered reliable sources and should not be used: *Fan theories and speculation, including tweets, blog posts, forum posts, etc. *Claims and statements that cannot be verified, i.e. "My friend met Gerard at a convention and he said this..." *Fan creations like fan art, fan fiction, and headcanons. Category:About